Moo to see you 2
by Toxicmpreglover
Summary: Sequel and stories in the Moo to see you universe, Multiple mates, mpreg beastiallity. Requests for mates open. Not in timeline order
1. Alicorn

I don't own anything but the fic, but this was a dare and while I don't write harry potter the thought amused me.

Well now, I was shocked at the fast reviews. Well here is the sequel :D

Warning beastiallity

Moo to see you 2

By Toxicmpreglover

**Alicorn**

The house was quiet as Harry woke up, but he could here the sounds of his children working around the farm. Smiling he stretched in his all too comfortable king size bed, a bed needed through his pregnancies.

The farm house had been added to since his family grew so large, and it was a good thing that wizards aged slowly.. Especially it seemed that with the remnents of the curse from that day aged him very slowly. He was over forty years old and barely looked nineteen, heck his oldest children looked older then him.

Harry's thoughts went back over the years, things like the many animals on the farm and the fact that he'd mated to many of them. Well not the chickens or pigs, that would just be weird even for him. All his children had been apparently born with the same ability as himself, his female children became male animals and his boys became female animals.

That meant that whenever animal the girls got pregnant was born as a magical animal, with the ability to take human form of the opposite gender of course once puberty hit.

He sighed feeling that itchy feeling in his body, it was the feeling of a rather strong heat coming on. And it had been three years since he'd last enjoyed himself or carried young. He'd finally discovered a way to be protected from pregnancy in animal form, since normal spells didn't work.

Actually, in the last few years he hadn't had time to mate with being busy with multiple children and grandchildren, and farm duties. Oh, and hunting down hundreds of magical and non magical beasties for the farm, he'd had to buy much more land lately and pretty much owned the country out here.

"Morning mom," one of his kids called as he ate breakfast, he smiled seeing his sons growing belly. At twenty years of age, Maxwell had decided to choose an animal mate instead of a human since he'd found no one worth it. He'd mated with a tiger of all things, how he'd gotten into the tigers cage at the zoo to mate Harry wasn't asking.

"Quiet in the house today Maxwell, in fact with that concert happening most of the house will be out later," Harry replied as he finished, he peered out a window where he could see his future mate. It was a beautiful creature, a hard to find one too. Finding an alicorn had been a shock, magical and fertile and known to be randy.

The thing followed him everywhere, and Harry wanted the beast inside him badly.

"Ah, today's the day is it," Maxwell said following his gaze, in ths house where pretty much everyone was into beastiallity sex was nothing.

"Well I am in heat, our friend out there knows it. And its been way too long since I carried," Harry smirked, and he was horny as hell. In fact no one around the house bothered with clothing once they were potty trained, the house was protected by spells and it got in the way of shifting.

And it wasn't like they were seeing each other mating as humans, they accidentally saw animal mating family members way too often to notice.

"Have fun mom," Maxwell said as he headed off to find his twin sister.

OoOoO

_You're here_ The Alicorn said telepathically as the ebony haired man walked over, harry grinned and allowed his heat driven body to shift.

_Of course I am, its rare to find a rare mate like you_ Harry responded happily as his form stabilized, he inspected his form in a mirror set against an outside wall just for this.

As a female Alicorn he was smaller and slimmer in shape, he was ebony with silver mane and tail, eyes green as usual and horn silver. His wingers were black with silver edges. No mark of his long ago scar showed, it had long faded away.

_You smell so sweet, so ready _the alicorn said his penis proud and ready, dripping pre cum already.

Harry moaned as the Alicorn mounted him, thrusting its large member deep inside his hot and ready entrance. He'd never had a member so large inside him before, he'd thought Maxwells Father the wild stallion years ago had been big... actually he'd mated quite a few time with that stallion and had six children with him.

Heck, even his one centaur mate had nothing on this.

_Oh my god_ Harry cried as the male Alicorn plumbed his depths sending orgasmic glee through his all too happy body. Mounted he couldn't do more then hold his body up as the Alicorn happily thrust deep in his body and sending his seed into the shifters body.

This continued on for hours, there stamina incredible with one being a magical creature and horny and the other magical also and in heat. Finally as dawn peeked into the sky the two separated sated, for awhile the two rested against each other.

_I smell you with foal already_ the alicorn said and Harry swore the beast was smirking.

_Would you mate with others? Some of my children have been watching and look interested _Harry asked, having noticed some of his other children watching the mating with interest. And he didn't mind sharing, there were few rules of mating other then that one could not mate with a animal or human related to you.

_We will rest now, but they smell delicious like you _The alicorn said firmly, Harry didn't mind since he was quite tired.

OoOoO

A soft nose nudged Harry's belly gently, the alicorn was quite proud of the children growing there. Fertile... very fertile apparently, since Harry found himself carry five babies this time and the children that had also mated to the alicorn were also carry multi.

In fact, two of Harry's children had decided to stay in Alicorn form the whole pregnancy. It wasn't fair to the creatures they mated that the children were born human from the human males. Spellwork had managed to find out that staying in animal form would make the children be born as animals with the ability to become human right away.

"Three months to go, and you'll be a father of multiple children," Harry whispered softly, wincing as he got more comfortable, sex was getting less fun with being how big he was in alicorn or human form.

_I want many children with you_ the alicorn said happily _even if I have to share you and the other mothers with others._

"As long as you give me a year or two between carrying foals I don't mind, I want an insanely huge family whenever I die of old age," Harry promised, anyway after these children he had a visit to take, a very unfriendly one to one Ron Weasley.

TBC


	2. Centaur

I don't own anything but the fic, but this was a dare and while I don't write harry potter the thought amused me.

This one takes place a few years after the first children are born. Next chapter" Ron

Warning beastiallity

Moo to see you 2

By Toxicmpreglover

**Centaur**

Harry smiled as he got the three giggle monsters finally to bed and asleep, the five year olds had been escaping by shapeshifting into animals. The two year old Sierra, the child of the wild stallion was already deep asleep.

Tired he headed outside, leaving charms to alert him if any of the children woke up.

He was a bit disappointed that the stallion hadn't come to the farm, he was in heat and had hoped to mate with the stallion again. His thoughts went over the animals and magical animals of his farm, none of them called to him enough to mate with him.

"Fall will be here soon," he said, feeling the chill in the air.

The sound of hoofbeats caught his attention, he felt thrilled and hoped it was his stallion.

"The stars say much about you Harry Potter," a familiar voice said, and Harry gawked seeing a centaur on his farm of all things.

"Bane," he said seeing the dark centaur standing there, but looking too tired and thin then he should.

"Harry Potter I ask for sanctuary, my people are dead from illness and I am tired and alone," the centaur said, to harry he was broken and fading. His pride gone with his herd gone.

"Your welcome to stay, how did you find my place anyway. Even owls can't find here?" Harry asked confused.

"I read the stars," Bane replied, really Harry should have known.

OoOoO

It was two days later that Bane spoke to him again.

"You are a breeder shifter," Bane said, and that was the technical turn for those like Harry and children.

"Yes, I have bred four children since I was cursed and blessed," Harry replied, his mind drifting to his first mate the bull, who he allowed to mate with the many cows on the farm.

"Would you breed with me, I feel that there is not much time left for me and I would like to leave my bloodline behind in at least one form," Bane asked gravely, Harry stared at him feeling rather honoured... and horny.

"I feel honoured, it will be my first time taking a form of not an animal," Harry said softly, and shifted glad he'd stop bothering to wear clothing unless he left the farm for some reason.

A centaur form was a bit strange, half horse and half.. Human female. He stared at his overly large breasts, and shifted to look at his human half and then his horse half of an ebony mare with a good child bearing barrel. Not that he would be in this form other then mating,

"You are perfect," Bane said wide eyed, Harry smirked and pushed back his hair mane in its messy glory.

"Thank you, now fuck me like there is no tomorrow," Harry told him, he was a bit sex crazed since he'd had no relief this heat and had a feeling that this mating he would carry a centaur foal.

He gasped as Bane mounted and covered him, he neighed as the actual centaur thrust deep inside of him in urgency. Harry grunted and cried as Bane thrust in and out of him with his mast hard, he went cross eyed in bliss as he hit that spot and released his seed deep inside the shifted wizard.

Tired Bane finally withdrew, sweat on his sides but with Pride also knowing that harry most likely carried his foal already.

OoOoO

Harry grinned as his four children walked around shifted into centaurs, Bane seemed more relaxed with them in this form. He didn't know how being in centaur form so often would effect his twin foals, but he expected they'd more likely to horse or centaur shift a lot in the future and choose horse mates.

It had actually taken the whole heat to impregnate Harry, Bane was an older Centaur and not as fertile as he wished. Yet, both had enjoyed the frenzied mating.

Bane... Bane was rather ill, but he enjoyed the weekly mating with Harry and was forcing himself to live long enough to see his future human shifted children born.

'Soon, only a few weeks till the babies are born' Harry thought, pregnancy was always hard as it came to an end, and he was also sad that bane would probably die soon after.

Life wasn't always fair.

Yet one conversation worried him, Bane had spoken of three items he tried to forget. Items that were still his, and death. Bane had also said he saw a very very long life for him.

TBC


	3. Revenge

I don't own anything but the fic, but this was a dare and while I don't write harry potter the thought amused me.

This one takes place a few years after the first children are born. Next chapter" Ron

Warning beastiallity

Moo to see you 2

By Toxicmpreglover

**Revenge**

Ron didn't live with his family, having been kicked out after his parents finding out what Ron had done. The red head had been forced to work in the muggle world, a janitor was all he could be with his skill set. His small broken apartment was rat infested, and smelled of mold.

Harry frowned disgusted and sat on the one clean chair in the place, with his body back into good condition from the babies he'd thought it was time to face Ron. Ron who he hadn't seen since he was a teenager, Ron who looked the almost fifty years old the age Harry should look.

It annoyed him that people outside the farm thought he was his own grandkid.

The door opened and Ron walked in, looking almost seventy instead of just under fifty.

"Hello Ron," Harry said after Ron had locked the door. The greying red head spun around, hsi face greying seeing Harry there.

"Harry... but its impossible, your too young," Ron whispered fearfully, somehow realizing that it was Harry.

"Hmm. Anything is possible with magic," Harry smirked getting up, he had waited so long for this.

"I thought..." Ron began.

"That I forgot about you Ron, oh no I didn't. I just waited till you thought I did. After all you know it was illegal to do that spell, specially since there was always a pregnancy involved," Harry purred, Ron backed up and tried to run.

Harry happily knocked him out.

OoOoO

Ron woke up disoriented, his eyes widened as harry appeared in his sight smiling not very nicely. Quickly eh tried to get up and run, but fell on unfamiliar limbs.

'Oh no' Ron thought seeing reddish paws in place of hands.

"You're a racoon, a female racoon if your wondering," Harry told his once friend. "But unlike me your stuck in this form, and before you start of being old and dying of animal old age try again. The spell actually makes the animal form at the start of breeding age, and all your babies will be magical racoons. Oh and I won't be caught, after all there is no way to turn you back."

Ron hissed angrily, feeling a strange feeling in his body.

"Of course your also in heat. Enjoy the zoo Ron," Harry laughed and apparated away with a pop of displaced air, the next thing Ron knew was a large mean looking male Raccoon in front of him.

OoOoO

Harry smiled as he checked his sleeping babies, the children born to his alicorn were deep asleep. Happy he checked on the rest of the household, his many children and grandchildren were mostly asleep with the off great grandchild in the mix.

The world seemed perfect at the moment.

TBC


	4. Stallion

I don't own anything but the fic, but this was a dare and while I don't write harry potter the thought amused me.

I actually had three chappies done for the sequel before I actually posted the original, you'll notice nothing is really in timeline order. But by mass request here is the wild stallion chapter.

Warning beastiallity

Moo to see you 2

By Toxicmpreglover

**Stallion**

Three, well almost three year olds were chaos to look after. But harry wouldn't change it for the world, they were his pride and joy of fatherhood... or rather motherhood. The three were mini versions of himself, with the one female a mini version fo his birth mother. There were James, Sirius and Lily. He hoped there would be a Remus in the future also.

Since there birth he had mated with the bull many times, but had yet to become pregnant again. Reading about the curse he'd been annoyed to find out that the first animal could only get you pregnant the first time, a side effect. But he'd enjoyed the mating, but he wanted more children so the children would be close in age.

But this year he'd once again had started seeing the wild horse herd near the farm, the stallion herd leader was the same one he'd spotted when pregnant. In fact he knew that there were resting at the edge of the farm tonight.

"Dobby,' he called, seconds later the house elf appeared.

"The great and wonderful Harry Potter called for me?" Dobby asked bouncing, harry sighed at the houselves energeticness.

"Looks after the children for the night, I have plans," harry told him, he had employed Dobby after the elf had been revived by some weird house elf magic, he wasn't asking for his sanity.

"Yes great Harry Potter," Dobby bounced, Harry smiled and walked away never noticing Dobby's lustful looks.

OoOoO

The ebony haired man stopped at the fence edge, watching in enjoyment as several young stallions tried to impress the mares.

He gazed in lust at the head stallion, he was bigger and stranger then the rest with such a mast.

Unable to control himself harry shifted, seconds later a in season black mare with strands of silver in its mane and tail stood there.

He moved till he was in the wind, his heat scent blown towards the herd. Several stallions heads turned towards him, but he paid no head till the stallion head peered at him.

Harry shifted showing easy access to the stallion and threw back his mane in welcome, the stallion snorted and briefly dug at the earth with a hoof.

Harry slowly walked away from the herd shifting with the wind, so his heat scent would keep hitting the stallion. He wished his mate would hurry, he wanted to be mounted and filled badly.

He snorted as the stallions scent came to him, finally getting the idea the mare wanted to mate with him.

'Come to mama' Harry thought happily in an amused away.

He was very pleased to what followed.

It would be the first mating of many.

OoOoO

Dobby stared as the Stallion mounted the great Harry Potter, the great Harry Potter was amazing. He stared in lust as the great Harry Potter came back home sweaty and smelling of sex, Dobby could already feel the babies magic.

He wanted Harry Potter, House Elves lived very long times.

He could wait a very long time, many many years.

Sooner or later it would be his turn.

TBC


	5. Dobby

I don't own anything but the fic, but this was a dare and while I don't write harry potter the thought amused me.

Down with SOPA!

Wow, a lot of followers.

Not for Dobby fans

Warning beastiallity, Attempt noncon. No mpreg this chappy Definitely darker

Moo to see you 2

By Toxicmpreglover

**Dobby**

Dobby was a good elf, he did everything eh could to help the great Harry Potter. The great Harry Potter had many children, having mated many times to many great creatures.

Yet.. Dobby wanted to be chosen to.

Dobby wanted to mate with the great Harry Potter too, to have babies with him. Winkie had died years ago to the bottle, but... the great Harry Potter was there still.

Dobby knew Harry would go into heat soon, he knew the signs by now.

This time it was his turn, no matter what.

The great Harry Potter hit the floor hard.

OoOoO

Harry woke feeling a headache of hell, something had wacked him hard on the head enough to knock him out. He hissed as any movement jostled pain, definitely not good.

"Not good," Harry said to himself, as he realized he was tied down. Shifting soon gave him some slack, but not enough to his liking. While he did this he looked around, to his shock he found himself in te barn in the stall foaled mares usually used. Empty right now since none of his horses were foaled right now.

"The great Harry Potter is awake!" a familiar voice said, but this time is sent a shiver of revulsion down his back.

"Dobby, what are you doing?" Harry demanded angrily.

"The Great Harry Potter is the greatest, and has mated many times. But Dobby want turn, Dobby want the Great Harry heavy with his children, again and again," Dobby said his eyes glazed in a fanatical way.

"Let me go Dobby, I'm not mating with you. This would be rape, plain and simple," Harry demanded.

"Dobby sorry, but Dobby can't wait any longer," Dobby said, and moved to remove Harry's clothing.

Harry for the first time since childhood had accidental magic, he blacked out from the force of it as it threw Dobby back.

OoOoO

He woke with a groan, the full feelings of heat upon him. Opening his eyes he winced, Dobby had not survived his attempt at rape.

The accidental magic had thrown him back on a pitchfork, it went right through his heart.

Harry didn't mate that heat, still in shock over Dobbys attempt at rape and never had any help with the children or animals after.

He couldn't take another chance.

TBC


	6. Werewolf

I don't own anything but the fic, but this was a dare and while I don't write Harry potter the thought amused me.

Down with SOPA!  
Requested by: Crusader of Darkness  
Warning beastiallity

Moo to see you 2  
By Toxicmpreglover

**Werewolf**

The moon was large and full in the fall night sky, Harry breathed in the cool air and watched a cloud of warmish air form as he breathed out. Winter was definitely out, the farm was quiet with some of the magical animals already in early hibernation.

'Snow any day now, winter is only a few weeks away' Harry thought, and at this point in life he was glad he followed Yule pagan holidays instead of Christmas, after all Christmas gifts got costly especially with so many children.

What he wasn't enjoying was the fact he was in heat and nothing interested him at the moment, the wild stallion wasn't in the area and his latest magical animal wasn't arriving for three months.

He wanted to be pregnant damn it, but he wanted something different.

The sound of wolves caught his attention, his eyebrows raised since he thought he'd warded the area from them.

Yet...

Harry smirked and licked his lips, he'd never been taken by a wolf before.

Quickly not to loose them he shifted into a female wolf, his form was tiny, black fur with green green eyes.

Harry howled, a call to mate, a free call mate of a female wolf in hard heat.

Howls answered, a wolf pack.

Harry's tale wagged, and hoped that the packs alpha would take him, that would mean more powerful pups.. Err... babies. Once mated the wolves would stay, part of the magic left from the curse to support the future pups... ah well..pups magic till born.

Quickly a large wolf pack ran into the area and Harry felt a slight shift in his body to match the wolves, werewolves not wolves. Just full wolf form at the moment.

Heh... that meant all males would mount the female werewolf since they'd want more cubs, unlike wolves.

The alpha, was huge and strong, Harry drooled in his mind.

At that point the alpha decided enough was enough, Harry yelped in happiness as the alpha thrust inside of him. Harry grunted as the alpha penis knotted deep inside him, locking its seed deep inside the breeder.

Harry could only cry happily as each male wolf other then omega's claimed him, only magic keeping there seed into his body. To his disbelief then went on for the hours the moon glowed in the night sky, and Harry's belly looked almost a few months pregnant as magic kept the seed of all fifteen of the wolves.

Finally as the moon started fading Harry managed to get the pack into an unused barn on the farm, and there they fell deep asleep, and Harry allowed his body to shift to normal his belly still large.

OoOoO

Morning, was interesting, Especially when the werewolves now Human form realized who there new alpha bitch of the night had been, Harry had just been shocked that the Alpha male was Fenrir.

"Potter?" the werewolf said in shock, he looked younger then what he should look but Harry realized it was because he didn't fight his inner wolf.

"Ah..." Harry said a bit embarrassed, feeling the bond between himself and many of the males because of the mating.

"Explain," Fenrir demanded, yet looking as if he wanted to claim Harry as a human also.

So, Harry explained about his curse/shifting/heat/breeding status. And realized that there was a good chance his new children would end up werewolves, and werewolves were fertile... oh lord.. How many cubs would be carrying.

OoOoO

Harry moaned as wold Fenrir thrust into him, knotting deep inside him. At this late date in the pregnancy this was very uncomfortable for him. Harry's wolf belly was huge, carrying seven cubs. He found himself mostly in wolf form, since it was more built to carry so many. And magic had already shown this wouldn't have the cubs, since all seven would be werewolves yet with the breeding curse.

This batch of cubs was mostly Fenrir, except two.

The father was shocking, Harry hadn't known Remis had joined a pack, he'd thought the older man had died at the last battle.

Remus had freaked of course, but had agreed to take a magical oath not to reveal anything and to mate with Harry to support his two cubs.

Of course Harry didn't care, he was addicted to mating and the children born of his unions, and had decided that his next several heats and future children/cubs would be from his werewolf patch

The moon was strong in the sky, Harry found he enjoyed his werewolf orgy in wolf form more then human form. And once the cubs were old enough, almost adults they'd probably join the pack also since harry didn't know hoe exactly the shifting breeding part would effect there werewolf part.

Harry yelped as pain lanced his belly, Fenrir pulled away as a certain scent entered there noses.

The cubs were on the way.

Several hours later Harry discovered he's had eight cubs, Fenrir was rather proud at his final cub.

END


	7. Dementor

I don't own anything but the fic, but this was a dare and while I don't write Harry potter the thought amused me.

Requested by... actually who did request this one?  
Warning beastiallity

Moo to see you 2  
By Toxicmpreglover

Dementor

Harry yawned as he put the last normal animal to bed in there buildings, it looked like it would be a long foggy night with a bit of a chill in the air.

His insane amount of children were asleep in bed, and the adult ones were about somewhere, some travelling about looking for a mate or mates, maybe even a human one.

His youngest at the moment were his many cubs with there werewolf pack, in the last three years he'd had fifteen children with them.

At that point Harry had told his mates that he wanted to mate with others for awhile, to carry that many children was exhausting, even if the two other mating sets had been small batches since they were less strong then Fenrir.

Oh, he'd definitely mate with them in a few years... once the cubs were older and could control there shifts. Harry grinned at that, while they had the breed/shifting ability, it somehow gave control of there werewolf shifting.. Well.. As much as toddlers could.

Even better, Harry had tested with his wand and none of his many cubs had the ability to curse others with the were curse. As weres they there normal genders unless they used the shifting ability all his children had.

And... something just punched through his wands.

Quickly he headed in the direction the wards had been breached, it was only after he was almost there and pulled into a fog bank that he realized he wasn't carrying his wand. Actually, when was the last time he'd actually used it.

"Shit," Harry swore realizing his stupidity, especially as a feeling of fear filed him.

Dementors, he hated them.

The dark form of one appeared in front of him, it was just as he remembered him from when he was a child and uncursed. It began to move towards him, Harry winced and knew that he had to escape since he couldn't drive it off with magic.

He shifted.

Into a dementor.

The original dementor paused, then rushed forwards.

Darkness claimed him.

OoOoO

Harry woke human with the sun slowly rising above him, wincing he woke up feeling rather confused. Memories swirled in his head, ones not his own.

The Dementor had been old, one of the few Dementors left... and had mated him heavily before merging with Harry.

"That's... new," Harry said shakily, sure he'd been in heat but to mate a dementor? He placed a hand on his belly and gasped, for he was already rounding and looked in his third trimester.

Feeling unbalanced, Harry slowly made it home where thankfully everything was fine. He got quite a few looks at his rather sudden pregnant state, but he motioned he'd explain later when the youngest were off to chores.

OoOoO

It was several hours later that Harry was even larger and nearing birth, he really hoped that the dementor mating and merging would not effect future pregnancies. Humans, were not meant to conceive and birth within 24 hours.

Groaning he rubbed his belly, feeling the baby kick hard.. Thankfully not his belly.

"I better not go into heat for a few months after giving birth to you," Harry whispered to the unborn baby, feeling rather stressed from the pregnancy.

"Of course now," Harry moaned as his water broke.

OoOoO

"You... were definitely a devils pregnancy, I'm calling you Damian," Harry whispered to his newborn son, who showed none of his dementor heritage. Harry himself could feel the dementor that had merged with his mostly fade away, used up in bringing its child into the world.

Damian hair, the little he had was a silvery gray and his eyes were black instead of newborn blue.

"That... had to be the shortest pregnancy ever for humans," Harry said to himself, and feel asleep exhausted.

TBC


End file.
